disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Stars on Parade
Disney Stars on Parade is a parade at Disneyland Paris, that debuted on March 26, 2017, as part of its 25th anniversary celebration . The parade takes two floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Jubilation! , which ran until early 2013, at which point it was replaced by Happiness is Here Parade. Development From March 26, 2017, Disneyland Paris presents Disney Stars on Parade, a brand new Parade, which is more stunning than ever, featuring a plethora of Disney Characters to celebrate the 25th Anniversary in style. Mickey and Friends journey through Disney and Pixar masterpieces to the land of imagination. New floats, new music, new costumes, and never-before-seen choreography: the new Parade will dazzle guests in a whirlwind of joy, laughter, emotions, and color. It is now more than ever the highlight of any visit to Disneyland Paris. “In Disney Stars on Parade, we will follow Mickey and Friends on a journey of discovery to the land of imagination” explains Emmanuel Lenormand, the Show Director. “We started with the words that are most frequently used by our guests when they talk about Disneyland Paris. This helped us to create a story with eight chapters, and as many emotions. We then associated these emotions with major Disney and Pixar animated films that have proved a huge hit with the public”. Parade Units *'Discover the Magic' **Aladdin, Genie, Mary Poppins, Bert, Alice, Mad Hatter, Pinocchio and Tigger **Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Max Goof, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Jasmine, Suzy, Pearl, Jaq, Gus, Anastasia, Drizella, Abu, Hercules, Taron, Eliown, Tod and Cooper (2018 onwards) **Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse **Donald Duck and Daisy Duck **Goofy Goof **Chip and Dale **Pluto *'Discover Friendship' **Cowboys, Space Mans and Little Soilders Mans **Heffalumps and Woozles (2018 onwards) **Mira Nova, X-R and Buster (2018 onwards) **Buzz Lightyear and Green Little Mans **Slinky, Woody, Red Monkey, Green Little Mans and Jessie **Winnie Pooh, Pigglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Mama Heffalump, Roo and Lumpy (2018 onwards) **Andy, Bonnie, Derbie and Christopher Robin (2018 onwards) *'Discorver the Mystery (2018 onwards)' **Tom Lucitor, Kelly, Janna, StarFan13 and Pony Head **Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz **Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines **Grunkle Stan, Stanford Pines, Wendy and Soos *'Discorver the Unknown (2018 onwards)' **Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Catepillar, Card Soldiers, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum **Sorcerer Julius the Cat, Alice (Alice in Wonderland and Alice Comedies), Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, March Hare and Cheshire Cat **Flik, Princess Atta, Princess Dot and the Queen **Heimclim, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Tuck and Roll *'Discorver the Power (2018 onwards)' **Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet Parr, Dash Parr and Frozone **Spiderman, Hulk, Capitan American, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Willow and Iron Man ** Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Owen Lars, R2-D2 and C-3PO **Wall-E and EVA *'Discover Adventure' **Bambi, Thumper and Flower (2018 onwards) **Zazu **Simba and Rafiki **Timon and King Louie **Kaa, Baloo and Mowgli **Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk and Tantor (2018 onwards) *'Discover Imagination' **Wendy Darling, Captain Hood, Mr. Smeeth and Lost Boys **John Darling, Michael Darling, Terence, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble, Vidia, Periwinkle and Zarina (2018 onwards) **Tinker Bell, Jake, Skully, Izzy and Cubby (2018 onward) **Peter Pan *'Discover a New World' **Martin, Nemo and Dory **Squirt, Baby Turtles, Crush, Bloat, Jenny, Charlie, Pearl and Sheldon *'Discover Enchantment' **Prince Phillip **Maleficent (in his dragon form) *'Discover Romance' **Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder **Ariel, Prince Eric, Snow White, the Prince, Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather **Sora and Kairi (2018 onward) **Belle and and Beast (in his real form) **Cinderella and Prince Charming **Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy and Bashful (2018 onward) *'Discover Wonder' **Sven and Olaf **Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Dignitary **Sorcerer Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (2018 onward) **Gus, Ortensia, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck (2018 onward) References Category:Parades